Wolf and Red
by Sinner1412
Summary: A bunch of oneshots with Shadow and Alice.
1. You're mine

**Sinner1412: I got really bored and decided to make this story. Alice and Shadow seems to be a nice pairing so why not. I'm a bit rusty on this so the characters will be a bit OOC. **

**Declaimer: I have no ownership what's so ever over Bakugan.**

* * *

After defeating Alice and Chan in a Bakugan battle, Shadow decided to kidnap Alice and bring her home with him. So Shadow immediately through Alice on to his shoulder and made a run for it. Even with Alice's constant protest and struggle, Chan wasn't able to prevent Shadow from taking Alice.

* * *

As soon as the Shadow arrived back, he headed straight to his room and tossed Alice in.

"Stay here, Red. Or else something bad is going to happen." Shadow ordered before closing the door. Even with the door close, Alice could still here his hysterical laugh as he walked away from the door.

'_I have to find a way out of here.' _Alice thought, giving the room a quick glace over. She noticed that the room had a window. _'Maybe…' _Alice walked over to the window and looked outside to see whether or not there is a way for her to escape. Alice couldn't go through the window since she was too high up, and the door was out of the question.

Alice became alert when she heard the door being opened, meaning Shadow has returned. She quickly hid herself under the large bed hoping she wouldn't be found. The door closed and a light '_click'_ sound indicated that Shadow locked it too.

"Oh Red~ Come on out." Shadow said as he walked around his room hoping to find Alice. Alice could hear him laughing to himself, he was having fun. When Shadow was practically by the bed, Alice held her breath. Sweat started to form across her brow.

When Shadow turned away from the bed, she relaxed but at that same moment Shadow's face popped in front of her.

"BOO!!"

"Ahh!" Alice screamed. Shadow was on the floor laughing his guts out.

"Oh man Red, the look on your face was priceless." Shadow exclaimed as he continued to laugh. Alice crawled out and stood up with a humiliating look on her face. Even if she was on enemy ground, she couldn't help but feel humiliated. After a few minutes had passed, Alice was starting to get impatient. Shadow was still on the floor laughing, he never laughed that much in his life. It's surprising that he never bit on his tongue yet.

Once Shadow was done, he got up and walked towards Alice. As he got closer, Alice began to move back. But out of nowhere he pounced on her, pushing them on to his bed.

Before Alice could react, her hand was pinned by Shadow's hands and she was roughly forced into a kiss. Shadow was able to slip in his tongue into her mouth. Alice tried her best to break free from the kiss but failed. When they broke apart, Shadow ran is tongue from her collarbone up to her jaw.

"Get off!" Alice yelled as she continued to struggle.

"No can do Red. You're mine now." Shadow chuckled before abusing Alice's neck with his tongue. Using one of his hands, he slipped off Alice's dress leaving her in her undergarments. Alice started to panic and freed one of her hands to push Shadow off her.

Alice slowly moved backwards until her back was pressed against the bed post. Shadow didn't look angry; no he looked like the big bad wolf. His gray hair was messy as usual, his eyes were wide and his pants reflected his excitement. Shadow removed his top so he was shirtless. He approached Alice and roughly grabbed her hands and brought them up. He then undid his belt and uses it to bind Alice's hands to the bed post.

"Let me go!" Alice yelled once again, trying to break free from the binds. Shadow grinned as Alice's breast bounced every time she moved her body violently from side to side.

"Ah~" Alice moaned. She felt Shadow's fingers rubbing against her panty. When Shadow felt that Alice was wet enough, he ripped her panties off and placed his hands on either side of her thighs. Alice arched her head back when Shadow started to violate her with his tongue.

Alice tightly closed her eyes and bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from moaning or thinking about the pleasure that was being given to her. Her muscles started to tighten as continued to resist and deny the pleasure she was feeling. She won't allow herself to submit to the enemy. Alice's resistance lasted for a while but was broken when Shadow began to thrust his tongue in and out of Alice.

Alice reached her climax after a few minutes later. Shadow pushed himself up to look at his progress with Alice. Alice was panting, her eyes were in a daze, a bit of drool was slipping out of her mouth, her body was covered with sweat and her cheeks were rosy red. Grinning at the view before him, Shadow started to remove the rest of his clothes.

Shadow took the opportunity of Alice's dazed state and rammed his erected member into Alice. Alice screamed when she felt the insane pain running through her lower half. Shadow groaned in pleasure since Alice was squeezing his member so tight. Before Alice had time to recover from the pain, Shadow started to thrust into her in a fast pace.

While Shadow was thrusting into Alice, he realized she was still wearing her bra. He used his mouth to rip off the bra and discard it somewhere by them. Alice's breasts were free from her bra and Shadow covered one of her nipples with his warm mouth. He used one of his hands to massage the other breast. Alice eventually started to feel insane pleasure running throughout her body.

Shadow could feel himself reaching his climax soon, so he moved his mouth attention from Alice's breasts to her open mouth. Shadow was now french kissing Alice while his hips violently rams itself to meet Alice's. After a few more thrusts, Alice could feel something hot being released in her.

Shadow didn't remove himself from Alice, but he did remove the bind on her hands and brought her down with him to lie in the bed. Shadow's arms were wrapped possessively around Alice.

"You're mine, Red. You're mine."

* * *

**Sinner1412: (sigh) I feel disappointed. It seems off. Shadow isn't crazy enough. Oh well… maybe I should stick with Shun and Alice…nah I like Shadow and Alice better.**


	2. Bath time

**Sinner1412: …The next one shot of Shadow and ****Alice****. Very important! In this one shot, nothing is related to the actual show…so there is no such thing as Bakugan and what not in this one shot.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Bakugan or what ever.**

* * *

_"Shadow, come here for a second. I have something for you." An elderly man said. __Excitedly a little boy with wild gray hair and reddish brown eye ran up to the elderly man._

_"What is it!?" Shadow exclaimed. _

_"Shadow, my son, I would like you to meet __Alice__." Shadow's father said before moving aside revealing a little girl with orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. __Shadow looked at his father for a while then turned his attention to __Alice__. He looked at her for a brief moment and returns his attention to his father to ask, "Mine?"_

_"Yes, she's yours. When she is older, she will become your personal maid but for now she's your playmate." Shadow's father said. Once Shadow's father was done talking, Shadow immediately grabbed __Alice__'s hand and ran outside to play. _

* * *

It has been almost eleven years since Shadow's father introduced Shadow to Alice. Now, both Shadow and Alice is seventeen, also Alice is Shadow's personal maid ever since she turned fifteen.

"Shadow! Where are you?" Alice yelled as she continued to search for Shadow. It has been almost an hour and yet she still hasn't found him. After search everywhere, Alice decided to check Shadow's room again. When she opened the door that leads to Shadow's room…

"RAWR!"

_Thump!_

Shadow appeared in her face, upside-down. Shadow's sudden surprise made Alice fall backwards. The sudden shock made her heart beat faster. Seeing the state that Alice is in, Shadow started to grin. Every since they were little, Shadow tends to scare Alice in the most horrible ways possible.

Shadow dropped down and was now standing in front of Alice. Alice was still recollecting herself from the shock, which gave Shadow time to study her. It has been years since Shadow actually studied Alice.

Alice's wavy hair reached her waist and is let down, just the way he like it. The maid uniform Alice was wearing is different from the normal maid uniform though it was still black and white. The uniform looked like a french maid costume, but Shadow wasn't complaining. The outfit brought out Alice's womanly figure, which Shadow found hot. His eyes trailed up her legs and stopped at the area of her crutch. He was able to see her purple lacy underwear, which made his pants slightly uncomfortable.

Shadow was never really raised around women since his mother died when she gave birth to him and that he goes an all boy's school. Aside from Alice, all the maids in the household were too old for Shadow to consider attractive.

"Shadow…hey…hello…" Alice said as she tried to get Shadow's attention. Shadow was in a bit of a daze to realize that Alice is standing in front of him. After a few minutes of trying to get his attention, Alice was finally able to get Shadow's attention.

"Your father has left to go on his business trip to Hong Kong." Alice stated. Shadow just stared dully at her, he never really cared where his father's whereabouts. Since it was a Sunday, none of the maids or butlers are working, which gave Shadow an interesting idea.

He pulled Alice into his room and shut his door. Alice asked him what was he doing and he replied, "You're giving me a bath." His reply made Alice's cheeks burn red. It wasn't the first time she gave him a bath, she's just embarrass since she still isn't used to giving him baths yet.

* * *

Both Shadow and Alice are naked in the bathroom aside from the towel that covered their body. Every time Alice had to give a Shadow a bath, he would always make her to become naked like him. After Alice soaked Shadow with warm water, she reached out for the soap until Shadow stopped her. Alice looked up at Shadow, questionally.

"I want you to wash me with you body." Shadow ordered with a grin on his face. Alice was about to refuse until he reminded her that she's the maid and he's the master.

Alice removed her towel and covered her chest with body watch and began to rub her chest on Shadow's back. Shadow shivered in delight when he felt Alice's breast rubbed against his bare back. Shadow glanced down to see his towel covering his hardening member.

"Alice, you can't wash my back forever. What about the rest of me?" Shadow questioned. He knew this was torment for Alice but he didn't care as long as he was enjoying it.

Alice slowly moved away from Shadow's back and moved towards one of his arms. She sandwiched his arm with her breast and moved up and down. Shadow looked to his side to take a peek on Alice's breast. The way her breast moved against his arm, made Shadow imagine _other _things.

Shadow was too excited to wait so when Alice moved down, he entered two of his fingers into her pussy. Alice arched her back a bit due to the sudden entry but continued on. Shadow grinned even more and began to thrust his fingers into her in a rapid pace. Alice began to slow down and pant deeply. Her cheeks became flush and her eyes were in a daze.

Before Alice could do anything, Shadow pushed her down on the tile floor. Her hair was slightly spread out everywhere and her hands covered her breast while her thighs were closed together. Shadow sharp gaze made her feel embarrass of her state and excited.

Shadow then placed himself above her and thrust his fingers into once again, only this time he looking at her face so he could see every expression that she made as he pleasured her. Alice's soft moans made Shadow increase his pace. It became easier for Shadow's fingers to slip into Alice. The tightening around his fingers told him that she was close to climax.

Before Alice was about to reach her limit, Shadow removed his fingers. Alice gave Shadow a begging look as he licked his stained fingers. When he finishes licking his hand, Shadow removed his towel and positioned his member at Alice's entrance.

With either legs place at his hip, Shadow moved close so that his member was rubbing against her. He ran his fingers along Alice's stomach, down to where his member meets her entrance. He then gripped her thighs and roughly thrust into her.

The fast entry was overwhelming that it made Alice moan out loud. Shadow didn't wait for her to signal him to continued, he just kept on thrusting. It felt so hot inside and the feeling of being squeezed made his muscles tighten.

"Ah…Shadow Shadow…Mmmm…I…I…Ah!"

Shadow knew that Alice reached her climax but continued to thrust into her in a rapid pace. After climaxing for the first time, Alice's body became extra sensitive. She could already feel herself reaching her second climax.

* * *

By the time Shadow was done having bath time with Alice, Alice was walking ackwardly out of the bathroom while Shadow walked out with a grin on his face.


	3. Anniversary

**Sinner1412: I don't own squat in this story. There are two versions of this story, one is Bakugan and the other is Shugo Chara. Both versions are exactly the same but with different characters. This story was created with a partner of mine, who will not be named under their wish.**

**Warning: Characters will be OOC. Without a doubt, they will be OOC. **

**Enjoy…I hope.**

…

At the community college café, three girls, or should I say young women, were having lunch.

"Alice's boyfriend is so cool," commented Runo.

Alice looked at Runo with a blank stare and replied, "Huh? What's so good about that guy?"

"He's handsome…" Runo answered while she took a bite of her food.

"Yup! Yup! I'm so jealous," Julie added.

"I bet…the sex is great…" Runo said, as if she was stating a fact.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm very interested about that~" Julie exclaimed as she leaned forward, trying to get closer to Alice hoping to her details of Alice's sex life.

"I wonder if they do kinky stuff. Like S&M or something. Having her arms and legs bound, straddling a wooden horse. Screaming 'Eek eek' while getting her ass whipped." Julie said as she imagines Alice's possible sex life.

"Stupid, Alice has a lot of pride, so it's doggy play," Runo interrupted before giving her own insight of Alice's sex life, "Lifting one leg marking light poles, and having wild sex as a bitch in heat. Of course she'd be forbidden from using human language."

"What!" Alice mumbled as she listens to her friend's predictions of her sex life. When she couldn't stand hearing more she exclaimed, "No, No! There's none of that! We haven't even had sex!"

"Oh…Alice's a virgin…" Runo said, disappointed.

"But Alice, haven't you been going out with Shadow for 3 years now? Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?" Julie asked with a confused look on her face.

"…Is it unusual?" Alice replied. Julie and Runo simply nodded as if they we're answering a grade school question.

Alice sighed to herself before she stood up, "This is ridiculous. I'm going back to the dorm. Please take notes for me during class."

…

'_They said he's cool? No Way!" _Alice thought as she walked back to her room. When she opened the door that lead to her room, she was greeted with something…unpleasing.

In the middle of her room, there sat Shadow, holding her bra and wearing her underwear on his head. Shadow turned his head and gave her a weak smile and said, "Welcome back. You're early today."

Alice looked at her boyfriend of 3 years with a unpleasant look on her face. The reason why she thought her friends were being ridiculous about thinking her boyfriend was cool was because…

Her boyfriend was a pervert!

After giving Shadow a good hit in the face, Alice asked, "So…What were you doing in my room?"

Shadow replied, "I figured I'd wash your underwear…"

"You know this is a girls' dorm, right?"

"…Yes."

When Alice was about to give Shadow another hit, Shadow quickly said, "Oh, but I dressed up as a girl when I came in so nobody has clue."

Seeing that it made her angrier he added, "Sorry! Sorry! I bought you some pudding, so don't be mad!" Once he said that, Alice walked over to the mini-frig and saw pudding.

'_It puts her in a good mood when I promise her something sweet,' _Shadow thought as Alice took out a pudding cup.

After getting herself pudding, Alice sat herself on her bed and started to speak, "Hey, listen up. Runo and Julie are both awful…" Alice paused, "Wait, what is this? It's a bit wet and it smells weird too." There was weird liquid substance on her bed, so Alice asked Shadow what it was.

'_Oh shit. She's going to get pissed off again and just right after she got in a good mode. I have to use…some kind of romantic works or else…' _Shadow thought.

"Um…that…is my love…I guess." Shadow said, embarrassingly.

Bubbling up with utter rage, Alice took out a kendo stick that Shun gave her and whacked him.

"Alice, wait a second." Shadow gasped.

"Shut up, pervert." Alice said in disgust before she started to hit Shadow again.

"Pervert!" "Dog!" "Pervert!" "Cur!" "Beetle!" Alice said with every time she hit Shadow.

"She really is pissed off." Shadow murmured to himself.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you! Argh! Die!" Alice shouted when she saw a blissful look on Shadow's face.

Right when she was about to do deliver the final hit, Shadow quickly got on to his feet and exclaimed, "I have a present for you! It's our 3rd anniversary since we started dating!" He then brought our 3 sets of the most perverted underwear that Alice had seen and said, "Look! It's the kind of stuff you're too embarrassed to buy yourself. A 3 set of sexy underwear for seducing your boyfriend (me)."

When he showed her the underwear he got her while having a pleased look on his face, something inside just snapped. For some reason, seeing him looking so blissful while holding the most disturbing pair of underwear ticked her off. So as punishment, Alice stripped him of his clothes and locked him outside in the cold. Shadow was lucky enough to be locked outside in the balcony instead of outside of her room, where all her dorm mates could see him.

"Alice, come on. Open up, it's cold out here." Shadow begged.

Alice just closed her curtains so she doesn't have to see him while she cools down. Alice then murmured to herself, "I forgot it was our anniversary."

She then walked over where her gift from Shadow was. When she got a closer look at them she decided to try one on.

"Ew~ it's really revealing. I'm better off not wearing anything." Alice commented.

The underwear looked cute at first but after she putted it on, Alice thought otherwise. The bra had a wide hole at the center of each cup, which is where her nipples peek out. Also, the underwear left a big slit so it's not covering her pussy at all.

Alice looked at her reflect through the mirror once again and started to feel horny.

'_Shadow's dick is going to go in here,'_ Alice thought to herself as she fingered her pussy. Then all of a sudden, Shadow burst into the room. Somehow, Shadow was able to unlock the balcony. Alice stumbled back and could see that Shadow was _in the mood._

Shadow had a sadistic smile on his face and stated, "The way you look in that really turns me on, Alice. It's okay that you forgot our anniversary. If you accept my feelings, then I'll be happy." As Shadow said that, he slowly crept closer to Alice with his cock throbbing for some action.

Before he could get any closer, Alice pushed him making him stumble onto her bed. She pressed her foot onto his cock, thinking it would her him but instead it got Shadow moaning for more.

"It's so hard. I can't believe you having it touched by my feet, Shadow. You're a pervert. If you can be satisfied by this, then you're pathetic." Alice said, with a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Ah! Ah Alice!" Shadow moaned.

"Scream louder!"

"Alice…Please, stop…Ah!"

"What? You're going to cum? Fine. Let me watch you cum!" From there, Alice started to move her foot faster along Shadow's length, desperately wanting to see him cum. When Shadow couldn't take it anymore, his sperm shot out from his cock on to her foot. Seeing that, left a satisfying grin on Alice's face.

"I can't believe you came on my foot. You're the worst. You're a failure as a living being," Alice said before she lowered herself to rub his still stiff cock with her pussy, "It really goes in here, doesn't it? You're a dog, yet you want to have sex like a person, don't you. You want to put it in my pussy so badly, it's twitching. How unsightly. You're exposed as a virgin. But since you were cute a while ago, I'll give you mine as a reward. Be honored, I'm giving you my virginity to your huge cock right now."

The moment Alice finished her sentence; she was pushed back and towered by Shadow. He lowered his head and whispered, "Sorry…No matter what you say, a man got to do what a man got to do." With that said, he slammed his cock all the way in her.

"AH!" Alice screamed.

"It feels incredibly good." Shadow commented as he waited for Alice to adjust to his size. After Alice relaxed, Shadow started to thrust in and out of her pussy.

As he thrust his cock in and out of her, Shadow looked closely at Alice facial expression and said, "Alice, you're cute."

"Shut up." Alice exclaimed out of embarrassment as she hit Shadow in the face.

"Go ahead and hit me more. You're cute when you hit me too. You're cute." Shadow continued to say as speed up his thrusts every time Alice hit him.

"Ah! Haa! You pervert."

"You're cute."

"Stupid! Don't say weird thing. Ah! Deep…It' so deep. Ah~ It's pounding. It's pounding deep inside. Ah! Ha!"

"Alice! Ah!"

"I'm cumming!"

Shadow hastily pounds his cock into Alice, trying to reach his release. Alice clung herself to Shadow, wanting to reach her release too. Alice could feel the shape of Shadow large cock in her as her pussy squeezes it for its think, hot seed.

"I love pounding my cock in you. I love it." Shadow exclaimed.

"You pervert! Ah! Don't get me addicted to sex!" Alice screamed, feeling that she could cum any second.

"AH! ALICE! Inside! I'm going to cum inside!"

"Not inside! It's not safe! AH!"

"I'm cumming! ALICE!"

"AH!"

The moment Shadow thrust in, he released his seed into Alice's hot pussy. Feeling the hot liquid feeling her pussy was what caused Alice to cum. He released so much, when he pulled out of her, so of it oozed out of her pussy and onto the sheets below them.

After that, the two pretty much knocked out for the rest of the day.

…

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?" Shadow mumbled to himself, slowly waking himself up. When he tried to move, he noticed that his arms and legs were strapped to each corner of the bed.

"Hey, good morning." Alice greeted.

"Alice!" Shadow turned his head to see Alice stand over him, fully clothed.

"You really fucked me over yesterday. Today, I'm getting lots of revenge." Alice said as she got out a dildo.

"Eek!"

…

**Sinner1412: *sigh* no comment….**


End file.
